


Un Navidad No Tan Solitaria

by Janella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Familiars, Fluff, I'm not shipping them, Parental - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, This is just platonic, platonic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janella/pseuds/Janella
Summary: En los día previos a la navidad Wanda ha estado pensando en su hermano más que de costumbre, por eso no le sorprende despertarse en la madrugada de navidad llorando. Todos se han ido a celebrar y sabe que no tendrá a nadie para distraerse de su pesadilla, tener una conversación mañanera o siquiera tener una navidad decente... O eso es lo que cree.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Un Navidad No Tan Solitaria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, la verdad publiqué esto en wattpad hace un año y xdd EL fracaso pero yo lo amo, así que aquí lo tienen.

El simple hecho del olor a chocolate caliente impregnando su casa le hacía saber que era navidad. Se dirigió a la puerta junto a sus padres y una vez afuera, donde la deliciosa calidez de la bebida que acababa de tomar la protegió del frío, corrió a la nieve tan pronto vio a su hermano; el, aún no peli plateado, no había podido resistirse más a la nieve y tan pronto terminó su taza de chocolate caliente salió a jugar, colocaba la nariz a un hombre de nieve. Ella comenzó a buscar piedrecillas para los ojos y las sonrisas bajo la mirada de sus padres.

La nieve caía levemente mientras ella y Pietro contemplaban la nueva decoración de su casa, toda una familia de sonrientes hombres de nieve. Su mellizo y ella chocaron los cinco.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sentía su cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Era la mañana de navidad y estaba sola.

Suspiró al recordar su sueño o más bien el recuerdo de una de sus navidades en Sokovia, cuando aún tenía una familia con quien celebrar y una razón para hacerlo. Recordó las decoraciones de su vecindario, ángeles de luces frente a los jardines y buzones con astas de reno, recordó las nevadas, incluso las mas fuertes que los hacían refugiarse en sus casas y limitarse a jugar juegos de mesa, recordó el chocolate caliente y las galletas de su madre, los villancicos de su padre y a su hermano... A su otra mitad que ahora tampoco estaba, igual que sus padres y los ángeles de luces.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras aun en su cama se reponía del sueño que la despertó, un ruido fuera de su habitación la hizo levantarse rápidamente.

¿Que había sido eso?

Silenciosamente caminó fuera de su habitación y atravesó el decorado pasillo moviendo sus manos y dedos de aquella forma en la que liberaba sus poderes, lista para atacar a cualquier intruso. El supuesto intruso estaba en la cocina, según otro ruido le indicó, y allí descubrió que tenía cabello largo y un brazo de metal. Bajó la guardia.

-¿Bucky?

Bucky, que estaba inclinado sacando algo del horno, se volteó con una bandeja de galletas en la mano.

-Hey, Wanda.-Puso la bandeja en la encimera.- Feliz Navidad- Le sonrió.

-Feliz Navidad, Bucky-Trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

Se fijó en el delantal que el otro llevaba puesto y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro ante la imagen del cuerpo de un elfo y la cabeza de Bucky completando la criatura.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Bucky.

-Que-No pudo evitar la risa y se carcajeó- Bonito delantal, soldado.

-¡Oye!  
. . .

Steve atravesó un familiar pasillo y se vio a si mismo, de unos diez años, sentado en una mesa coloreando. Su madre le daba la espalda, estaba cocinando. A través de la ventana podia ver la nieve cayendo y sabía que si se asomaba un poco a la sala podría ver un pequeño árbol de navidad precariamente decorado. Su madre estaba horneado el pequeño pavo que solía comprar mientras hacía un puré de papas y él estaba allí sentado en la mesa simplemente disfrutando del olor mientras coloreaba, era la mañana de navidad, así solían ser sus mañanas de navidad.

La imagen de inmensos ventanales acudió a su mente, la ciudad, totalmente diferente, a sus pies, la nieve cayendo sobre tejados, un árbol de navidad que ocupaba una buena parte de una lujosa sala de estar, decoración navideña en largos pasillos... Él estaba en su habitación en la Torre Stark, era temprano, acababa de tomar una ducha después de entrenar. Era la mañana de navidad pero el ya no era un niño de Brooklyn disfrutando el olor a pavo que horneaba su madre, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, Wanda.

Apenas despertó de su ensoñación se vistió y fue en dirección a la habitación de Wanda.

A veces la chica tenía sueños muy intensos e involuntariamente creaba visiones que afectaban al resto de los habitantes de la Torre. Steve agradecía que no hubiera sido una pesadilla, esta vez probablemente habia sido afectada por la época y había tenido un sueño relacionado a la navidad.

Steve inhaló e ignoró el tenue olor a quemado en el aire. En la habitación de Wanda sólo se encontró con la cama desordenada. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la sala donde el inconfundible olor a galletas lo guió a la cocina, encontrándose así a la causante de su visión y a su mejor amigo, los únicos que quedaban en la torre además de el.

Bucky sacaba del horno unas, algo quemadas, galletas y Wanda lo miraba expectante.

-No habrá galletas para ti.- Bucky dijo a Wanda, ignorado la presencia del capitán.

Vio como Wanda intentaba contener su risa.

-¿Qué?-Las comisuras de sus labios estaba elevadas y en su tono se voz se notaba que repremia su risa.-¿Por qué?

-Sabes porqué, pequeña bruja, nadie se ríe de James Bucchanan Barnes.-Dijo dando la vuelta y palmeando su pecho con orgullo haciendo que Steve se percatara del delantal que estaba vistiendo donde se podía ver el cuerpo de un elfo amoldandose al cuerpo de el soldado.

-Dale una galleta, Buck.-Ambos miraron en su dirección- Creo que Wanda acaba de tener una mala noche.

La mencionada hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila-Aseguró.-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

-Es solo... la época.

-Te entiendo, créeme-Wanda miró a Bucky colocar una galleta en su mano.

-No esperaba que estuvieran aquí-Lo miró, luego miró la galleta.- Creí que todos se habían ido.

Bucky y Steve se dieron una mirada.

-Bueno, todos tienen a alguien con quien quieren pasar sus fiestas, amigos y familiares, lugares que quieren visitar y no los culpo pero nosotros sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro.-Dijo Bucky.- Y ahora te tenemos a ti.

Wanda apreció la caricia que Bucky dedicó a su cabello mientras hablaba.

-¿Que tal...-Continuó Buck- si abrimos los regalos?

-¿Puedo tomar una ducha antes?

Bucky asintió y Steve le abrió el paso.

Una vez la chica había desaparecido por el pasillo Steve dirigió una mirada interrogante a las galletas y luego a Bucky quien suspiró.

-También tuve una mala noche.-Se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba el delantal. El rubio le dirigió una mirada de comprensión

-Iré a darme una ducha para quitarme el olor a quemado del cabello- Palmeó su hombro cuando pasó a su lado.

Mientras Wanda y Bucky se buchaban Steve preparó el desayuno, el cual comieron antes de abrir los regalos mientras escuchaban a Bucky hablar sobre el libro de repostería que Pepper había dejado en su última visita, el cual había utilizado para sus galletas.

Una vez sentados alrededor del gigantesco árbol de navidad descubrieron que el regalo de Tony era el mismo modelo de suéter para cada uno, con su cara estampada y que rezaba "Yo soy Iron-Man"

Steve y Bucky habían intercambiado regalos la noche anterior, era una tradición que tenían.

Steve habia comprado para Wanda unos pares guantes, unos en negro y unos en rojo para su traje de misiones, y Buky le había comprado una colección de accesorios para el cabello y se soltaron a reír cuando el regalo de Wanda para él fue exactamente lo mismo, para Steve Wanda había conseguido la clásica saga navideña "Mi pobre Angelito" para que el rubio la viera por primera vez y este se emocionó tanto que dejaron el resto de los regalos para después y comenzaron de inmediato a verla.

Comieron las galletas de Bucky, a Wanda no se le parecieron a las que su madre solía hacer pero estaban buenas incluso con ese toque a quemado que se les había impregnado en el horno tras el primer intento fallido del soldado; lo más importante era que estaban hechas con cariño, y Wanda podía percibirlo en cada fibra de las galletas.

"El perro que salvó la navidad" y "El Grinch" siguieron a "Mi pobre Angelito" y para cuando terminaron eran las cuatro de la tarde y decidieron seguir abriendo los regalos.

Los regalos de Bruce eran libros "para una exitosa meditación", Thor les había traído licor de Asgard, Steve confiscó el de Wanda.

-Te lo devolveré cuando tengas edad para beber.-Le aseguró.

Natasha y Clint habían ido por lo seguro dándoles cupones de crédito para que ellos mismos eligieran su regalo, y Pepper les había hecho unas muy perfectas galletas que para nada estaban quemadas.

-Prefiero las tuyas, pero no le digas a Pepper-Le susurró Steve a Bucky, Wanda sonrió y pretedió no haber visto la sonrisa que Bucky le dirigió al capitán.

Al rededor de las siete, cuando estaban contemplando lugares donde podían pedir comida a domicilio, el timbre sonó y cuando Steve abrió la puerta entraron numerosos chefs con una ostentosa cena navideña que era más que suficiente para tres personas, cuando terminaron de poner la mesa el que parecía estar a cargo le tendió una tarjeta.

"Feliz navidad Steve, Wanda y James. Disfruten de la cena. Nos vemos pronto.

Con amor, Tony"

Leyó Wanda en voz alta una vez se encontraron los tres solos.

-¿Que tal si nos vestimos apropiadamente?-Dijo Steve.

Bucky y Wanda, ya llena del espíritu de la navidad y con una sonrisa, asintieron y cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación.

Wanda decidió usar un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, acompañado por zapatillas y también un par de broches para el cabello de los que Bucky le había regalado, que eran un par de libelulas rojas. Cuando salió se encontró a Bucky sirviendo los platos, se veía increíble en su traje negro, con la mitad del cabello recogido en un broche, del set que Wanda le había dado. Le sonrió y le indicó que tomara asiento.

Steve apareció por la puerta de la cocina, luciendo perfecto como siempre en un traje azul oscuro, con una botella de champán y llenó tres copas una vez estuvo en la mesa.

-Sólo por esta vez-Dijo colocando una frente a ella.

Ella habia tomado asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, Bucky y él se sentaron a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

Wanda habló de repente antes de que comenzaran a comer.

-Yo... No esperaba nada del día de hoy...-Levantó la mirada-Creía que estaría completamente sola y pasaría la navidad vagando y recordando a mi hermano, a mi familia... Gracias por no dejar que fuera así.

-Somos tu familia ahora, Wanda-Habló Steve- Eso hace la familia.

El Capitán América, el Soldado del Invierno y La Bruja Escarlata, brindaron por la navidad, y porque la próxima vez se les uniera el resto de la familia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! No olvides dejar kudos


End file.
